Call of Duty: Black Ops II
Call of Duty: Black Ops II – dziewiąta część serii i druga część Black Ops. Przeniesie nas do roku 2025, gdzie będziemy świadkami kolejnej Zimnej Wojny. Fabuła została jednak podzielona na dwie linie czasowe, sporadycznie pokazując nam wydarzenia z przeszłości, konkretnie z lat 80. Zabieg ten pozwoli wyjaśnić kilka niejasności z poprzedniej gry, ale też rozwinie wątki starszych bohaterów. Narratorem historii będzie Frank Woods, ale pokierujemy m.in. Aleksem Masonem (wydarzenia z końcówki pierwszej Zimnej Wojny) oraz jego synem, Davidem (główna część fabuły, przyszłość). Zamieszanie, jakiego będziemy świadkami w 2025 r., wynikać będzie z walki o pierwiastki ziem rzadkich. Zgodnie z tym, co zdradził reżyserujący Call of Duty, Dave Anthony, scenarzyści odniosą się też do „wyimaginowanego przyjaciela”, Viktora Reznova. Antagonistą gry będzie z kolei Raul Menendez , który spróbuje skłócić ze sobą Chiny i Stany Zjednoczone przez przejęcie kontroli nad nowoczesną technologią wojskową. Całość historii napisał David S. Goyer, autor scenariuszy pierwszej części Call of Duty: Black Ops. Pracował on również przy scenariuszach do Batmana: Początku i Mrocznego Rycerza. Fabuła Akcja gry rozgrywa się w 2025 roku. Świat stoi na skraju kolejnej wojny, tym razem z wykorzystaniem najnowszych zdobyczy techniki. Po przeciwnych stronach stają Stany Zjednoczone oraz Chiny, które toczą spory o surowce niezbędne do produkcji drogiej elektroniki, oraz do wykorzystania alternatywnych źródeł energii. Grupa terrorystów pod wodzą Raula Menendeza stara się wykorzystać napięcie między największymi potęgami militarnymi do osiągnięcia własnych celów. Akcja gry rozpoczyna się od przyjazdu wojskowych SUV'ów do "Skarbca" - miejsca pobytu 95 letniego sierżanta Franka Woods'a (postać z gry Call of Duty: Black Ops). Z pojazdu wychodzą żołnierze oraz David Mason (syn Alexa Masona), który chce dowiedzieć się od swego starego opiekuna informacji dotyczących planów Menendeza i jego przeszłości. Część misji są to retrospekcje Woodsa z lat 80., tam gracz (w roli Masona) pierwszy raz poznaje Menendeza. Później zostają przedstawione działania CIA na terenie Afganistanu, Nikaragui i Panamy. Następne operacje odbywają się roku 2025. Grupa Davida Masona idzie tropem Menendeza i wychwytuje informacje dotyczące jego działań i osób w to zamieszanych, m.in. próbuje schwytać i zabezpieczyć pewną kobietę(programistkę), którą chciał pozyskać antagonista w celu przeprogramowania technologii amerykańskiej i dzięki temu, likwidacji ważnych miast i rozpętania konfliktu chińsko-amerykańskiego. W kolejnych częściach fabuły, David powraca do Woodsa, by dowiedzieć się dlaczego Raul przetrzymywał go w Panamie i jak zginął jego ojciec. Staruszek zaczyna opowiadać mu o nieudanej operacji, której głównych zadaniem było zniszczenie reputacji Manuela Noriegi i schwytanie celu. Tłumaczył, że "całym przedstawieniem sterował" Hudson (postać z Black Ops'a). Okazało się, że ważniejszym obiektem od Noriegi jest "Cel Nexus", którego Hudson "nie chciał" go zdradzić do odpowiedniego momentu. Tu następuje ważny moment w fabule, mianowicie, gdy Woods wraz z Noriegą jedzie windą w budynku przy dokach ma za zadanie zlikwidowania celu poprzez strzał w głowę. Tu gracz będzie miał wybór odnośnie schwytanej osoby, z workiem na głowie, na głównym placu. Po unieszkodliwieniu celu Woods zauważył, uśmiech na twarzy Noriegi, co go dziwi, a chwilę później niepokoi, a w rezultacie biegnie w stronę postrzelonej ofiary, obawiając się, że mógł zlikwidować kogoś z drużyny. Gdy odkrywa worek, widzi Masona, w efekcie czego Woods sięga po pistolet, by zabić Manuela, jednak zostaje postrzelony w nogi przez Menendeza ze strzelby. Po chwili gracz (Woods) znajduje się w pomieszczenie, gdzie siedzi, przywiązany do krzesła, Hudson, oparty o belkę półprzytomny mały David i leżący obok niego Mason. Menendez postawia warunek, że jeszcze jedno z nich (poza Masonem) musi zginąć. Poświęca się Hudson, ratując przy tym niepełnosprawnego fizycznie już Woodsa i Davida. Menendez postępuje podobnie jak z Woodsem i dodatkowo podrzyna mu gardło wisiorkiem (pamiątka po jego zmarłej/zabitej siostrze). Ponieważ David nie ma nikogo już z rodziny, Woods postanawia, że będzie się nim opiekował. David, po historii Woodsa, rozumie, że nie miał wyboru i że to nie jego wina. Przysięga Frankowi, że dorwą Menendeza. Kolejne misje, są już działaniami bezpośrednimi przeciwko głównemu wrogowi. Podczas przemówienia Menendeza do swych zwolenników "Cordis Die" w Afganistanie, główny plac zostaje zaatakowany przez siły amerykańskie, w rezultacie czego lider "Cordis Die" postanawia uciec, pomaga mu w tym podwójny agent Farid (informuje drożynę Davida o kolejnych krokach Raula). Nastąpi też kolejny moment, w którym to gracz będzie mógł wybrać, czy zabić, czy oszczędzić swojego kolegę z drużyny (USA), który zostaje schwytany. Gracz, jako Farid, pod naciskiem Menendeza, sam musi zdecydować. Podczas inwazji wojsk USA z Davidem Maonem, Menendez dobrowolnie się poddaje (jest to kolejna część jego planu) i zostaje sprowadzony na pokład statku U.S.S Barrack Obama. Tam udaje mu się uciec, za pośrednictwem jednego z członków drużyny Davida, przedostaje się do stacji dowodzącej, gdzie jego siły eliminują strażników, a następnie sam on wyciąga ze swego sztucznego oka, chip, który ma przeprogramować sprzęt elektroniczny USA. Następuje bitwa o Los Angeles, między siłami USA a ich sprzętem i Cordis Die. Finalna misja, to już ostateczne cele - wyłączenie źródła nadającego sygnał kontrolujący drony oraz zlikwidowanie/schwytanie Raula Menendeza. Pod koniec misji, gracz rani wroga, po czym ma moment decyzji na dalszy los przeciwnika - ma to wpływ na zakończenie. Fabuła dobiega końca. Postacie Tryb zombie Znany z Call of Duty: World at War i pierwszej części Black Ops`a tryb który spodobał się wielu fanom pojawił się w Call of Duty Black Ops II. Tym razem oprócz survival`u są 3 nowe tryby: Żałoba,Zawrócony Oraz Tranzit. Tryb zombie powstał na silniku trybu multiplayer więc pojawia się tryb kino i rangi zombie: *Kość (na początku rozgrywki) *Dwie kości (jeśli ma się "niezłe" wyniki w rankingu) *Czaszka (gdy będzie się miało dość dobre wyniki w rankingu) *Czaszka z niebieskimi oczami (kiedy grało się min. 5 dni z rzędu, wymagana Czaszka) *Czaszka z nożem (jeśli ma się dobre wyniki w rankingu) *Czaszka z nożem i niebieskimi oczami (jeśli grało się min. 5 dni z rzędu, wymagana Czaszka z nożem) *Czaszka z dwoma shotgun`ami (jeśli ma się bardzo dobre wyniki w rankingu) *Czaszka z dwoma shotgun`ami i niebieskimi oczami (jeśli grało się min. 5 dni z rzędu, wymagana Czaszka z dwoma shotgun`ami). Są też poziomy, w postaci białych kresek (wyglądają tak samo jak licznik rundy w trybie zombie), jest ich maksymalnie 5, pokazują ile dni z rzędu grało sie w trybie zombie. Dodatkowo są też Perma-perki. Mapy w trybie zombie *Green Run *Nuketown Zombies (DLC) *Die Rise (Revolution) *Mob of the Dead (Uprising) *Buried (Vengeance) *Origins (Apocalypse) DLC Do Call of Duty: Black Ops II zostały wydane 4 główne DLC: *Revolution *Uprising *Vengeance *Apocalypse Posiadacze Karnetu Sezonowego otrzymują wszystkie główne DLC wraz z mapą Nuketown Zombies oraz specjalną wizytówką w trybie multiplayer. W kwietniu 2013 roku dostępna tylko dla posiadaczy karnetu Sezonowego mapa Nuketown Zombies została wydana jako oddzielne DLC na Xbox 360. Posiadacze wersji PC i PS3 mogli kupić mapę miesiąc później. Po wydaniu głównego DLC, Revolution, w ofercie pojawiły się małe DLC znane jako Pakiety Personalizacyjne, które zawierają dodatkowe kamuflaże, celowniki i wizytówki. Ciekawostki *To pierwsza gra z serii w której można zobaczyć ręce i broń w ruchu podczas czołgania (w innych częściach gdy gracz czołgał się to ręce i broń znikały); *Zgodnie z plikami gry na PC (komputer) to wiele rzeczy które są w multiplayerze zostały usunięte w trybie zombie, na przykład killstreaki; *Teraz są animacje śmierci postaci w trybie zombie, gdy ostatni gracz zostanie powalony to można zobaczyć że gracz desperacyjnie próbuje złapać się czegoś a potem prawdopodobnie umiera (zanim będą wyniki graczy) (przed wydaniem DLC Revolution nie można było zobaczyć do końca animacji śmierci przez pojawienie się tabeli w którym są wyniki graczy); *Jest to najlepiej sprzedająca się gra z serii w historii. W ciągu miesiąca od dnia premiery gra sprzedała się w ponad pół miliardach (500.000.000) egzemplarzy na całym świecie przynosząc dochody około 7mld(7.000.000.000)USD; *Jako że ta gra to sequel do Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II może być uznana za trzecią część trylogii, jako że Call of Duty: Black Ops jest sequel`em do Call of Duty: World at War jako że ta część ma związek z Wiktorem Reznovem; *Call of Duty: Black Ops II zawiera najwcześniejszy termin (Origins który rozgrywa się w trakcie I wojny światowej) i najpóźniejszy termin (Dzień Sądu który rozgrywa się w 2025 roku). Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Seria Black Ops